Es para investigacion
by Edu-chan
Summary: La vida de Kurosaki Ichigo no es solo luchar contra hollows, él tambien es un estudiante de instituto y un informe lo está volviendo loco. Pero puede que la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia lo pueda ayudar mas de lo que cree en ese informe...


Hola n.n/ hace mucho que no escribia nada y quería hacerlo. Tenia 2 historias a medio terminar y ahora solo me queda una (T-T)9...eso, espero que les guste la historia.

* * *

Tarea, ensayos, pruebas, cualquiera de esas cosas no afectaban en lo más mínimo al shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, siempre le iba excelente en el instituto, aun después de convertirse en shinigami y tener menos tiempo libre, pero ahora, un simple informe estaba haciéndolo perder la cabeza. Una de las razones es que contaba el 60% de la calificación final, otra que la profesora de filosofía era una bruja, al parecer tenía algo contra él, siempre lo molestaba o lo ponía en ridículo a pesar de ser de los mejores estudiantes.

El único problema era el tema del informe: el beso.

~~Flashback~~  
-Para el lunes necesito un informe sobre las relaciones humana, mas específicamente como se ven relaciones humanas a través de los distintos tipos de beso- los alumnos reaccionaron inmediatamente ante esto, las chicas empezaron a conversar y los chicos solo miraron alrededor en busca de algo inexistente

Después de clases Ichigo se acercó a hablar con la profesora para ver si existía la posibilidad de hacer otro informe, realmente le incomodaba ese tema.

- Sensei... podría hacer otro informe? es que no quiero preguntarle a mi padre sobre el beso de pareja ya sabe lo chiflado que esta

- Oh, que lastima Kurosaki... pero y si lo describes según tu experiencia? O no me digas que no has besado a una chica nunca?-pregunto la profesora con malicia, ante esto Ichigo avergonzado negó con la cabeza- y que hay de Kuchiki-san? o te dejo antes de que la besaras?- ante esto el pelinaranja se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Renji

-Sensei! De donde saca todo eso?- pregunto con una risa nerviosa y una mueca forzada- R-R-Rukia y y-y-yo nunca estuvimos ju-ju-juntos- y antes de que le pudieran responder salió corriendo de salón para empezar con el informe.  
~~Fin Flashback~~

Ichigo tenía todo el informe listo; el beso como saludo, de amistad, familia, cariño, pero todos esos eran besos en la mejilla, le faltaba el más importante, el beso en los labios o dicho de otra forma, de amor. No tenía a nadie con quien experimentarlo, y no podía describirlo porque nunca había besado a nadie. Era triste a su edad, un muchacho de 17 años que nunca ha tenido novia, él le echaba la culpa a su trabajo como shinigami pero su padre culpaba a su personalidad fría y su ceño fruncido.

El shinigami había pasado toda la semana haciendo el trabajo, empezó describiendo como se saludaban, luego los de familia, amistad todo eso estaba listo pero por ultimo estaba el de amor.

Era domingo en la noche, más bien media noche y Ichigo no tenía nada sobre el tema, solo que era una forma de expresar el amor por una persona especial, que no es de tu familia, según el diccionario el amor es estar dispuesto a dar absolutamente todo por la otra persona.

Ichigo tenía alguien así nadie más y nadie menos que Kuchiki Rukia, la teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón, miembro del clan Kuchiki y hermana del capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya, por ella daría todo, ya lo hizo arriesgo su pellejo contra toda la sociedad de almas para rescatarla y siempre la protegió en las situaciones más desesperadas, ella le dio el poder para proteger a los que quería y ahora se daba cuanta de a quien más quería proteger era a ella. Pero ahora ella estaba en la SS y no sabía cuándo volvería, y aunque estuviera allí no cambiaría nada, no es cono si mágicamente Rukia se enamorara de él y le diera por besarlo.

Después se imaginó lo que usualmente viene después de una declaración así en los mangas shoujo por lo que se puso totalmente rojo, al pensarlo también imagino que pasaría si formara una familia con Rukia, tal vez no sería malo, es decir, él es un shinigami de raza pura y no estaría mal que se fuera a la SS, realmente le encantaría compartir el resto de su vida con Rukia y como ambos son shinigamis esperaba que eso fuera mucho tiempo.

Dejo de fantasear en su propio mundo y se puso a trabajar completando las demás partes del trabajo.

-Listo, ahora lo único que falta es el beso-trago duro- en los labios-al decir esto se echó para atrás en el asiento y suspiro con pesadez, escucho un golpe que venía desde atrás.

-Hey, Ichigo cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no?- era la shinigami de pequeña estatura y ojos violeta la que había entrado a la habitación por lo que al pelinaranja casi le dio un ataque cardiaco, es como si la hubiera invocado producto de sus imaginación- como estas?-

-Rukia!- respondió sorprendido el pelinaranja- cuanto tiempo, que te trae a Karakura?

-Nada, solo vine de visita...- hizo una pausa lo cual extraño a Ichigo.

~~Flashback~~  
Rukia se movía velozmente por los techos de Karakura a media noche, iba a tiempo para hacer su trabajo y luego ir para algún lado, pero de la nada apareció un hollow de unos 3 metros. La teniente con un solo movimiento de su katana rompió a la mitad la máscara del hollow acabando con él. Se dispuso a continuar su viaje pero un pensamiento la detuvo, ese hollow era muy parecido al primero que Ichigo derroto, el hollow de la noche que se conocieron.

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que habían vivido , como se enfrentó a su hermano para evitar que se la llevara, como se enfrentó a la SS solo por salvarla de la ejecución y todos los momentos en los cuales la había protegido en cualquier situación. Aunque ella no hacia menos, era su compañera de batallas, lo animaba sin importar que y aunque no fuera muy seguido siempre estaba allí.

El momento en el que más necesito Ichigo de ella fue luego de los 17 meses posteriores a la derrota de Aizen, le dolía verlo así de triste y desesperado, el entregarle los poderes de shinigami de nuevo al igual de cómo lo había hecho en un principio la lleno de alegría, el poder animarlo de nuevo y volver a ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Hmp... Ichigo, sí que has madurado... que se le puede hacer...realmente me he...enamorado de ti... - al decir esto continuo la marcha.-  
~~Fin Flashback~~

-Vine a verte, eso es todo. Asi que... dime que estás haciendo?, se te escuchaba desesperado- pregunto rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

-Es un informe sobre relaciones humanas-empezó a quejarse mientras que la ojivioleta se quitaba la katana de la cintura y se sentaba en la cama del sustituto- y a la profesora no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pedirnos que las describamos a través de los besos, solo me falta el de parej...- se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, estaba demasiado concentrado quejándose que no se dio cuenta de con quien estaba-...no nada, ya está todo listo.

-Asi que te falta el beso de pareja eh?- Rukia ya estaba de pie al lado del escritorio mirando el informe con un gran espacio en blanco que decía 'beso de pareja"- no me digas que Kurosaki-kun nunca ha tenido novia?- pregunto con el tono meloso que tanto detestaba el sustituto, la pelinegra se paró al lado de la cama y luego de unos segundos los cuales Ichigo había ocupado para pensar, este respondió.

-...Como si tu si hubieras tenido novio...- ante esto Rukia sonrió triunfante, le encantaba pelear con él.

- Tal vez si... tal vez no, además que te importa zanahoria parlante?- el tono de Rukia mostraba que lo estaba retando, así que se sentó en cama para dar a conocer que estaba confiada.

-Solo dime enana- al pelinaranja le palpitaba una venita en la sien, no por rabia, sino que por los celos , realmente estaba hirviendo por dentro.

-Oh... a Kurosaki-kun le interesa mi vida privada, no me digas que estas celoso?- ante esto Ichigo se paró de su silla para mirar a Rukia desde arriba.

-¿Porque estaría celoso de que alguien que tenga que salir con una enana mandona como tú?- la pelinegra se paró de la cama y se puso las manos en las caderas mientras miraba a su compañero de una manera que, por algún motivo, helaba el aire.

-Hmp, digo lo mismo, es decir, una zanahoria parlante con el ceño fruncido no debe ser muy atractivo, no?- la teniente se paraba en puntitas y miraba a Ichigo con una sonrisa para ver que respondía.

-Tsk... tal vez si hay alguien que me encuentre atractivo- el pelinaranja se agacho un poco, solo por instinto.

Pero algo había cambiado en ese momento, siempre discutian con muy poco espacio entre sus caras, pero en ese momento era demasiado, estaban a aproximadamente 3 cm y sus respiraciones chocaban, podían ver claramente los detalles de la cara del otro, lo cual provoco en ambos un sonrojo extremo.

Rukia se podía dar cuenta de que, increíblemente las pestañas de Ichigo también eran de color naranja, pero de un naranja muy oscuro por lo que no se veía ridículo. Asimismo Ichigo se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Rukia no eran solamente muy oscuros, sino que si se miraban detenidamente llegaban a ser violeta lo cual convinaba perfecto con su cabello azabache y su tez clara.

De la nada, cas como un reflejo ante tantos estímulos el shinigami tomo con delicadeza la cara de la teniente y la acaricio con uno de sus pulgares como quisiera comprobar que era tan suave como se veía y, efectivamente, era así.

-...Ichigo...- fue lo único que pudo balbucear la shinigami, quien estaba notablemente sonrojada. Rukia puso sus manos en el rostro del pelinaranja y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos color marrón intenso la miraban fijamente y sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería hacer el dueño de esos ojos, así que como respuesta se acercó un poco más, el entendió el mensaje perfectamente así que hizo lo mismo pero movió las manos de posición, ahora las manos sujetaban los delicados hombros de ella impidiendo su escape cosa que no paso en ningún momento por la cabeza de la pelinegra. Ambos cerraron los ojos para esperar el tan ansiado momento, Ichigo se tuvo que agachar aún más y Rukia solo se empinaba para poder alcanzar los labios del shinigami, y finalmente unieron sus labios, era una sensación extraña, era algo increíble, un hormigueo extraño pero no desagradable, no se podía describir fácilmente, Rukia siempre había escuchado decir que se sentían mariposas en el estómago, efectivamente se sentía extraño era algo indescriptible para ella y lo más cercano eran las mariposas. Pero esa sensación no duraría para siempre.

-"Estúpidos pulmones"-pensaron ambos mientras se separaban en busca de oxígeno, se miraron fijamente a los ojos para luego abrazarse y quedarse así un par de minutos, pasaron así alrededor de 2 min, sin ningún sonido alrededor, solo ellos dos en su propio mundo.

-"¿A que vino eso?"- preguntó Rukia mientras escondía su sonrojo en el pecho de Ichigo.

-"Hmp… ¿Cómo que a que vino eso?"-respondió el pelinaranja-"Fue… un beso"

-"Sé que fue idiota, solo pregunto el por qué"-

-"Y tu qué crees?... porque lo hice?"- el sustituto sabía que esa pregunta complicaría a la teniente, puede que lo golpeé o que le responda sinceramente, sabía que normalmente seria lo primero pero se arriesgaría.

-"PORQUE DEMONIOS TENDRIA QUE SABERLO!?...tu fuiste el que lo hizo"- la ultima frase fue como un susurro infantil, lo que le causo gracia a Ichigo.-Además si te digo porque accedí…no se si tu lo hiciste por la misma razón…

-"Te amo"- fue lo único que dijo Ichigo para luego tomarla y pararla en la cama para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos- "Es el por qué lo hice. Quiero saber si esa era tu razón también"-

Cuando Rukia vio la seriedad de su rostro y escuchó sus palabras, un sonrojo extremo se apoderó de su rostro, sentía que le hervía la cara y si no fuera porque sabia que no era un personaje de anime juraría que le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza.

-"I-idiota… que preguntas son esas?"- la pelinegra miraba al suelo tratando de esconder su evidente rostro rojo- "Si…esa fue mi razón y no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que esa era la tuya"- levantó la mirada hacia el pelinaranja y lo miró con esos ojos violetas para luego mostrarle una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

-"Rukia…Gracias… realmente te agradezco por todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y ahora espero que pasemos aun mas tiempo juntos…claro si estuvieras dispuesta a salir conmigo"-la mirada del shinigami paso de seria a iluminarse totalmente, ahora solo quería una respuesta.

-"Porque no lo haría, pero con una condición…"-Ichigo se preocupó ante esto, no esperaba que le impusieran condiciones- "Tu le dices a Nii-sama"

-"Claro…pero solo si me acompañas, asi no me matara, solo me torturara"- El shinigami la abrazó el beso su cabeza, se sentaron en la cama para conversar sobre temas triviales, como siempre, con la única diferencia de que ahora eran una pareja.

Luego de un tiempo en el que la conversación era sobre como se lo iban a decir a sus amigos y familiares, sin que los abordaran con preguntas incomodas, Ichigo se movía incomodo en su lugar así que Rukia se decidió por preguntarle.

"Oi, Ichigo estas bien?"-

"Si, es que solo tengo un problema?"- la pelinegra hizo un gesto para que le contara-"Es que… aún no he terminado el informe…"

-"Es cierto, estoy molestando, me voy, hasta luego"- tomó su katana y la coloco en su cintura, cuando ya estaba en la ventana Ichigo la llamó

-"Este…Rukia, me podrías dar otro beso?"- el sustituto la miró con una sonrisa y ella solo respondió dirigiéndose hacia él – "Es para investigación"- la teniente sonrió ante la explicación, se acercó a la cara del pelinaranja y lo besó sin problemas, pero en la mejilla- "Vamos, Rukia sabes a lo que me refiero"

-"Oh… si Kurosaki-kun quiere mas "información" para su informe, va a tener que besarme él a mi"-

-"Si es lo que mi novia quiere…"- al decir esto se acerco a ella, la tomo por los hombros y unió sus labios.-"Te amo"

-"Deja de decirlo idiota, es vergonzoso, además ya lo sé"- Rukia le sonrío y desapareció de la habitación con un shunpo, dejando solo al shinigami sustituto con un informe que terminar, así que ocupó todos los dotes de poeta que tenía (no eran muchos) e intentó terminarlo a tiempo para poder dormir y llegar al instituto en la mañana.

* * *

"Bien, dejen los informes en la mesa al final de la clase"-

Al finalizar la clase Ichigo fue el ultimo en entregar el informe, se había quedado dormido por lo que pasó ayer, asi que la profesora aprovechó para interrogarlo.

-"Eh…? asi que pudiste hacer la parte del beso de am…"-

-"NO LO DIGA SENSEI, ES VERGONZOSO"-

-"Dime, quien fue?"-Ichigo la miró confundido-"A quien besaste, imbécil. Fue Arisawa? O Inoue?, no me digas que fue a Kuchiki?"- el pelinaranja reaccionó ante este nombre- "Oh… asi que fue ella…"

-"Si le digo dejara de molestarme?"-

-"Incluso podría ponerte un 10 ahora mismo"-Ichigo lo pensó detenidamente, lo haría, no por el 10, sino por la oportunidad de que lo dejaran en paz. Antes de decírselo abrió la puerta de la sala y se paró frente a ella.

-"SI! BESE A RUKIA!"- salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y llegó hasta una plaza antes de su casa donde estaba Rukia en su gigai, posiblemente, esperándolo.

-"Ichigo, como te fue con el informe?"- la pelinegra se acercó a el y comenzó a caminar a su lado, inconscientemente Ichigo le tomó la mano, cosa que no le molestó en absoluto a la shinigami.

-"Bien… tal vez tenga un 10"- el pelinaranja se detuvo un momento y miró a su acompañante- "Oye, deja que te de un beso de nuevo… es…para investigación"

-"Tendrás que buscarte una excusa mejor…"-Rukia le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo acercó a ella dejando que él la besara.

-"Si…puede ser que necesite una nueva, pero mientras esta funcione todo bien, no?"- respondió sonriéndole para luego seguir caminando a su casa.

-"Idiota…pero si…tienes razón"-

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n. El final lo hize como 5 veces a las 2 de la mañana xD asi que no se si esta bueno. Dejenme reviews para saber si les gustó ^-^


End file.
